Series 5 (EOTB)
'''Series 5 '''of Ex on the Beach, a British television programme, began on August 16, 2016 on MTV. The series concluded on October 18, 2016 after 10 episodes. The series was confirmed on March 8, 2016 after the final episode of the fourth series, where it was also announced that faces from the past would return to the series with "unfinished business". On July 5, 2016, it was confirmed that this would be an "All stars" series with all eight cast members previously appearing in past series. They were eventually joined by exes which also included ex-cast members as well as new ones. The series was filmed in Koh Samui, Thailand. Whilst the series was airing, Stephen Bear took part in the eighteenth series of Celebrity Big Brother and went on to win the series. David Hawley later returned to the beach for the seventh series. Kayleigh also went on to appear in the eighteenth series of Big Brother. Cast After the series four finale, it was confirmed that a fifth series would feature old faces with "unfinished" business. The official list of cast members were released on July 5, 2016. It features four boys and four girls from previous series. From the first series it includes Chloe Goodman and Liam Lewis. Geordie Shore star Gary Beadle and Jess Impiazzi return having previously appeared in the second series, whilst Jemma Lucy, Jordan Davies and Stephen Bear from the third series all return. Finally Olivia Walsh returns having previously appeared in series 4. All original cast members arrived at the beach during the first episode and were immediately told to prepare for the arrival of their exes. Bear's ex-one night stand Kayleigh Morris made her return to the beach during the first episode having previously appeared in Series 2, and was later joined by the first new cast member of the series David Hawley who turned up to cause trouble for his ex-girlfriend Jemma. Charlotte Dawson made her debut during the second episode as a face from Gaz's past, whilst Bear was given the choice to send somebody home. He chose Chloe. Jess decides to follow Chloe during the third episode as she voluntarily leaves the villa. Bear's second ex and Series 3 star Holly Rickwood also arrives during this episode with a score to settle. This episode also features the return of Series 1 and 2 cast member Ashley Cain, who arrives as Kayleigh's ex. The fourth episode saw the debut of Gaz's next ex, Lillie Lexie Gregg who arrived wanting closure from their break-up, and the Tablet of Terror delivered another shock when Olivia was forced to choose to send somebody home. She chose Liam. During the fifth episode, Holly's ex-boyfriend Conor Sculock showed up at the beach with an axe to grind. The sixth episode featured the arrival of Gaz's third ex Chrysten, who arrived with a big secret set to destroy his time in the villa. Alex Stewart made his debut during the seventh episode wanting to rekindle the romance between his ex-girlfriend Charlotte. This episode also featured the departure of Jordan following a twist from the Tablet of Terror, and Jemma after she chose to leave following another violent showdown. The eighth episode included the arrival of Aimee Kimber as she made it her mission to stir up trouble for her ex-boyfriend Conor. Melissa Reeves returned to the beach during the ninth episode as Ashley and Gaz's ex having previously appeared in Series 2. The final ex to arrive was Series 1 star Joss Mooney, who returned to the beach during the tenth episode as the ex of both Kayleigh and Olivia. Episodes See Also: List of Ex on the Beach Episodes Ratings __FORCETOC__ Category:EOTB